Tough Case
by stokesstabler3325
Summary: Elliot Stabler has been temporariily transferred to LVPD after loosing his temper during an investigation that cost the squad the case.  He's dealing with the after effects of divorce and a nasty custody battle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CSI is owned by Jerry Bruickheimer. Law and Order Special Victims Unit is owned by Dick Wolf. The story and characer Angel Carter are owned by me though.

Title: Tough Case

Rated: M for language and violence

Crossover: CSI and SVU

Pairings: Catherine Willows/ Elliot Stabler, Nick Stokes/ Ange Carter, Sara Sidle Gil Grissom

Summary: Elliot Stabler has been temporarily transferred to Las Vegas PD after loosing his temper during an investigation that almost cost him the case. He's dealing with the after effects of divorce and a nasty custody battle.

Tough Case

Chapter 1 -Blowing Up-

Elliot Stabler stood in front of Don Cragen's desk as he was getting chewed a new one for putting his hands on the suspect again. Elliot was very passionate about his job, but he did tend to get a little too aggressive and out of control when he got really pissed off. He had already been through Anger Management twice and it obviously didn't do anything for him. So this time he had struck a nerve with Cragen and now he stood there awaiting his fate and future as a sex crimes detective with the NYPD. Olivia Benson, his partner, stood outside with an ear pressed to the door to listen in.

"Damnit Stabler, you're done it now!" Cragen yelled. Elliot remained silent as he got his ass chewed out. "You just jeopardized this whole case! What the hell were you doing? What were you thinking?"

"You wanted the abstard and I got him." Elliot said.

"You were asked to bring him in, not beat the shit out of him." Cragen said rubbing his temples. "You're being reassigned."

"What?" Elliot said looking at his captain confused.

"You're going to Clark County Las Vegas, Nevada. Temporary position. You need time away from here before you fuck up something else." Cragen said puling out Elliot's files and placing the folder on his desk.

"This is bullshit!" Elliot said getting mad.

"Look. I know you meant well but this is not an option." Cragen said trying to calm down and be understanding, playing the daddy Cragen role. "You're going to be with LVPD until things blow over. I know you don't wanna hear this but this might do you some good. Your personal life is colliding with your work. Go to Vegas, work with them and relax. Your situation isn't the best but you should get away for a while. Consider this a favor."

"Right. Are we done?" Elliot said with attitude.

"Here." Cragen said handing him a folder. "Your plane tickets and hotel information."

Elliot took the tickets and started out the door. His partner gave him a look that said she had heard everything.

"Vegas, seriously?" Olivia asked giving her partner a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I fucked up big time." Elliot said.

"Yeah you did. Behave yourself in Vegas." Olivia said.

"Yeah you've got my word." Elliot said.

"Take care." She said kissing his cheek.

"You do the same." He said kissing her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: CSI is owned by Jerry Bruickheimer. Law and Order Special Victims Unit is owned by Dick Wolf. The story and characer Angel Carter are owned by me though.

Title: Tough Case

Rated: M for language and violence

Crossover: CSI and SVU

Pairings: Catherine Willows/ Elliot Stabler, Nick Stokes/ Ange Carter, Sara Sidle Gil Grissom

Summary: Elliot Stabler has been temporarily transferred to Las Vegas PD after loosing his temper during an investigation that almost cost him the case. He's dealing with the after effects of divorce and a nasty custody battle.

Tough Case

Chapter 2

Detective Stabler said his goodbyes to his colleagues as he was about to board his plane to Vegas. He had been through a lot of stressful events since the divorce and he took it hard. Rather the suspects he caught took his frustrations and anguish. He was then being temporarily transferred to Las Vegas PD for a little while. It was hard saying good bye to his partner Olivia who had been with him and by his side for 10 plus years. He had developed a fondness for her that he couldn't even begin to try and describe.

When his plane touched down at the airport, he gathered his luggage and awaited the person who was supposed to pick him up. He was shocked to see that it was a woman. CSI Level 3, Angel Carter. Supervisor Gilbert Grissom had sent her. Stabler gave her the once over with his eyes and she stood there doing the same.

"Hi. I'm Angel Carter. You must be Det. Stabler from NY." The CSI said extending a hand.

"Yeah. Elliot Stabler." He said shaking her hand.

"Welcome to Vegas. The car is out front." She said.

Angel and Elliot walked out front to the car and loaded his luggage up in the back seat of the car.

"Did you want to meet with Captain Brass first or check in at the hotel?" Angel asked.

"I guess I should check in first." He said getting into the passenger's side of the car.

"alright." Angel said. There was an awkward silence so Angel tried to make conversation. "So how long are you here for?"

"This is temporarty. My boss says it's good for me." Elliot said looking out the window.

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you choose Vegas? That's a helluva long way away from home." Angel said.

"I didn't have a choice. But I guess the further away from home I am, the better off and the less I've got to worry about." Elliot said.

"We don't know each other well, but it seems to me like you've got something you need to get off of your chest." Angel said realizing she was prying. "I'm sorry I'm not trying to pry. I just have a habit of noticing things that others don't pick up right away. Like the way you're playing with your wedding ring. Unconsciously I'm assuming."

Elliot looked at his hand and realized he was playing with his ring again. "That's pretty impressive."

"I have a knack for studying behaviors and actions of others." Angel said.

"Are you a shrink?" Elliot asked.

"Sort of. I have training but I'm a CSI/ Lab Tech. Triple threat." Angel said.

"I guess that does come in handy." Elliot said noticing her accent. "You have a southern accent. What part of the south are you from? Dallas?"

"Yes sir. Dallas, Texas. Born and raised." Angel said proudly.

"I have a knack for accents." Elliot said making her smile.

"Not bad." She said pulling up in front of the hotel.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check in and drop stuff off." Elliot said.

"Take your time. And grab yourself a little something something. You look a little jet lagged.

"Thanks. I'll do that." Elliot said getting his luggage and heading inside.

Angel's phone rang. It was Grissom. "Carter?"

"How's the new guy?" Grissom asked.

"Hot." Angel said.

"Excuse me?" Grissom said.

"I mean...uh...he's a very nice guy. He has a few wifey issues but I think he can get the job done." Angel said.

"Good. Jim's waiting." Grissom said.

"I know. The detective's checking in and droppin' his bags off. We'll be there in 15-20 minutes." Angel said.

"Okay. You have a pile of evidence to process when you return." Grissom sad.

"That spells overtime. Do I have any help?" Angel asked.

"Nick will be helping you when he gets back." Grissom said.

"Alrighty then. Does he know?" Angel asked.

"Yes. And behave yourself Angel. NO flirting." Grissom scolded.

"Why Grissom, that's not like you. What makes you think I would do such a thing like that?" Angel said shocked.

"I have eyes and ears. I seen that whole think with you and Nick too. You two are very flirtatious.

"I can...um..explain that." Angel started to say.

"Nick always flirts with everyone. I don't know what you were doing. It seems like something more is going on between you two. But I don't wanna know. Don't let it get in the way of work." Grissom said.

"Yes sir." Angel said hanging up as Det. Stabler returned. They headed over to PD.

"Captain Brass is a really

**PD**

"Captain Brass is a really nice guy once you get to know him." Angel said stopping at the front desk to get coffee. "Has Capt. Brass had his morning Coffee yet?"

"No I was just about to get it for him." the desk clerk said.

"Don't worry I got it." Angel said. " I bring Jim coffee when I come into PD early in the morning."

Angel knocked at the door and Jim was sitting behind his desk. He stood up as the CSI and the detective entered the room .

"Howdy Jim, brought you some coffee." Angel said.

"Thanks doll." Jim said taking the coffee.

"You're welcome. This is Det. Stabler." Angel said.

Jim extended a hand and Elliot shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Elliot said.

"I would love to stay and chat but I've got a lab full of DNA evidence with my name on it. It was nice meeting you Det. Stabler." Angel said.

"Likewise. Call me Elliot." He said.

"Okay Elliot I'll see you around. Later Jim."

"Later hon. she's a sweet gal." Jim said.

"yeah I got that impression." Elliot said.

"Have a seat. Get comfortable." Jim said as Elliot sat down and they talked.

**Back at the Lab**

"Angel where have you been?" Grissom asked impatiently.

"With the new guy." Angel said

"Whoa!" Warrick said

"Ease up, he just got here." Greg teased as Angel shot both men an evil look.

"Not like that you perverted freaks. I have a boyfriend already thanks." Angel said.

"Do I know him?" Greg asked as Warrick chuckled.

"You keep your mouth shut Warrick Brown." I know where you live and where you sleep. Don't test me." Angel threatened.

"You know who it is? 'Rick tell me." Greg pleaded.

"Drop it Greggo." Angel said avoiding Grissom's eyebrow raise.

"Discuss this later. There's a lab full of evidence and it has your name written on it." Grissom said.

"I'm going, I'm going. Cool your jets boss." Angel said leaving to go to the layout room.

**In the Layout Room with Nicky Stokes**

Angel looked around as she quietly snuck into the layout room and came up behind her sexy Texan boyfriend and pinched his ass.

"Hey there sexy." She said

"Hey! Watch it." Nick said stealing a quick peck on the lips. "Bout time you got here. I was thinking you stood me up for our little date here."

"Of course not. This counts as a date though?" Angel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He said.

"You're so cheesy." Angel said laughing.

"thanks." Nick said feeling shot down.

"And I love it. What have we-got-here?" She asked looking at the piles of evidence bags on the lay out table. "Damn."

"Yeah this has overtime written all over it." Nick said.

"Who are you telling?"

"Let's git-er-done." Nick said.

"So you met the new guy?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Grissom sent me to go pick him up." Angel said.

"Is he nice?"

"He's polite." Angel said.

"Come on now. I know you profiled him. You profile everyone. You profiled me. What's this guy like?" Nick asked.

"He's got that bad boy vibe about him. He seems like a really nice guy. He also seems to have a lot on his mind." Angel said. "My have some marriage issues too because he unconsciously plays with his wedding ring."

"He's married?" Nick asked.

"Yes. You seem relieved." Angel asked looking at her boyfriend.

"I don't wana have to rough any body up for tryna put the moves on my girlfriend." Nick said as Warrick walked in.

"Is this your idea of a date Stokes?" Warrick said. "My little cous deserves better than this."

"What's up boss?" Nick said

"More evidence." Warrick said dropping the bags down on the table.

"I hope you plan on helping us out." Angel said.

"Sorry, I have to hel p Archie go through security footage." Warrick said.

"Lucky." Angel stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not so much. I'd rather be doing what you guys are doing?" Warrick said.

"How many hours of footage?" Nick asked.

"Try 60 hours plus 20 audio cassette tapes." Warrick said.

"Good luck with that boss." Angel said.

"Hey that's my line." Nick said.

"You two are just too damn cute." Warrick said. "We can take a break and do lunch together later on."

"Yeah we can." Angel said.

"Later." Warrick said .

"Later." Nick said.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Reviews please...**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: CSI is owned by Jerry Bruickheimer. Law and Order Special Victims Unit is owned by Dick Wolf. The story and characer Angel Carter are owned by me though.

Title: Tough Case

Rated: M for language and violence

Crossover: CSI and SVU

Pairings: Catherine Willows/ Elliot Stabler, Nick Stokes/ Ange Carter, Sara Sidle Gil Grissom

Summary: Elliot Stabler has been temporarily transferred to Las Vegas PD after loosing his temper during an investigation that almost cost him the case. He's dealing with the after effects of divorce and a nasty custody battle.

Tough Case

Chapter 3

**Jim's Office**

"Someone found our missing girl out in the desert. CSI is already there. You up for a case?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. I'm here to work." Elliot said.

"You sure you're up for this? You still look a little jet lagged." Jim said. "When we get off shift I'll fix you a little something something."

"I'd appreciate that." Elliot said.

**At The Scene**

"Sara, Catherine, what do we have here?" Jim asked.

"Body dump. Female DB. ID says her name is Suzie Mosely, age 17 from Henderson." Sara said.

"Damn, she's just a kid." Elliot said as Catherine looked up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and stared into sexy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've met." Catherine said standing up and looking the detective up and down.

"Det. Stabler, Elliot Stabler." He said flashing her a sexy smile.

"Catherine Willows, Assistant Supervisor." Catherine said extending her hand as Elliot shook it.

"CSI Sidle, Sara Sidle." Sara said shaking Elliot's hand.

"Nice to meet you ladies." Elliot said.

"Anyone we should pay close attention to? Any lookie lou's?" Jim asked.

"We might wanna start with the guy high tailing it outta here." Elliot said taking off. "Hey get back here!"

Elliot caught up to the perp because he tripped and sprained his ankle.

"Hey asshole, where ya runnin' off to, huh?" Elliot asked cuffing him.

"You're momma's house." the perp responded.

"Oh you wanna talk about mothers now?" Elliot said kneeing the guy in the crotch. "You leave my momma outta this ass wipe. She'd kick your ass if she heard you say that."

"You got him?" Jim asked running up.

"Yeah we're good to go." Elliot said. "Get up. Let's go."

**Back at PD**

"His name is Andre Blanchette." Sara said.

"Andre, my man, what were you doing out there?" Jim said entering the interrogation room and doing his signature grab a chair and sit down slowly act.

"How do you know my name?"

"That's our job to find out who you are?" Jim said.

"Man what is this shit?"

"What were you doing out there with a minor?" Jim asked.

"I wasn't with no one."

"Who called 911?" Jim asked.

"I did."

"Why'd you run then?"

"Because you'd think I did it."

"Did what?" Jim asked.

"You sound pretty guilty to me partner." Angel said walking into the interrogation room. "Only guilty people and dumbasses run from the cops."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Angel Carter, LVPd Crime Lab. I need your DNA, a blood sample, your clothes, and shoes will do just fine." She said.

"Fuck no!"

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which would you prefer?" Angel asked. "I'm feeling pretty generous today. But I'll have you know that I'm a Dallas native and I'm no stranger to hog tyin' and other methods used to tie someone up and torture their ass. I doubt you wanna get on my bad side partner."

"do yourself a favor adn don't piss off this sweet angel. She can get pretty mean." Jim said.

"Okay, okay."

"Open up." Angel said swabbing his mouth. "Jesus, brush your teeth and pop a mint every once in a while. Damn."

"Would you look at that. See how easy that was. You're nothin' but a little scared punk." Elliot said.

"how do you know this girl?" Jim said sliding a picture across the table.

"I told you I don't know her."

"don't give us that shit! You know her. You ran away. You know something. Who is she Andre?" elliot said getting in his face and intimidating the hell out of him.

"You can't hold me, I didn't do nothin'"

"You can talk or go down for murder and dumping the body." Jim said.

"alright. She was already dead before I got there."

"You're telling me she was already dead when you got there?"

"I was driving by and seen an arm and there she was lying there."

"why in the hel were you there?" elliot asked.

"If they connect you to this girl, you're in deep shit homes." Jim said.

"Can I leave?"

"you can go but don't go far." Jim said.

Andre left and Brass sent a uniform with him.

"Let's head over to the lab and check out what they found for us." Jim said to Elliot.

"Yeah." Elliot responded.

"It's the building right next door. It's a hop, skip and jump.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: CSI is owned by Jerry Bruickheimer. Law and Order Special Victims Unit is owned by Dick Wolf. The story and characer Angel Carter are owned by me though.

Title: Tough Case

Rated: M for language and violence

Crossover: CSI and SVU

Pairings: Catherine Willows/ Elliot Stabler, Nick Stokes/ Ange Carter, Sara Sidle Gil Grissom

Summary: Elliot Stabler has been temporarily transferred to Las Vegas PD after loosing his temper during an investigation that almost cost him the case. He's dealing with the after effects of divorce and a nasty custody battle.

Tough Case

Chapter 4 _Catherine and Stabler_(Team Dinner)

"Where's Detective Stabler?" Angel asked.

"Where's Catherine." Sara asked.

"Well we won't disturb her and the new guy." Warrick said.

"Wow, seriously? Damn, he just got here and she's already doing him." Angel said. "I could've swore I seen a wedding ring on his hand."

"Well she does deserve to be happy." Nick said.

"Stop being so damn optimistic" Sara said downing her fourth drink.

"Sara are you drunk?" Angel asked.

"No...no...no...more like slightly intoxicated." Sara slurred.

"Yeah hon, you've had enough. How many did you have?" Angel asked.

"T-wwwoo." Sara slurred.

"Whoo...you're done sweetie. Someone call Grissom. She's hammered." Angel said.

"I got it." Nick said dialing Grissom.

Grissom showed up immediately and took one drunken Sara Sidle back to her room at his place where she had secretly been staying. She had started back drinking just a little bit and he wanted to keep an eye on her.

"Well I'm gonna call it a night." Nick said putting down his drink.

"Mind if I tag along?" Angel asked.

"Oh my God, I figured it out! It's Nick!" Greg yelled out randomly.

"What's going on?" Nick asked as Angel smirked.

"He's been trying to figure out who Angel's hooked up with." Warrick said.

"Stay out of our sex life Greggo." Nick said putting his arm protectively and possessively around Angel.

"Happy now?" Angel said to Greg.

"Not really. What's he got that I don't have?" Greg asked.

"don't answer that. I'm tryna enjoy a meal here." Warrick said.

"Good night everyone." Angel said.

"Seriously, what is it?" Greg asked.

"You wouldn't understand sweetie." Angel said pinching his cheeks.

"Sorry Greggo." Nick said as they left.

**Stabler's Room**

Detective Stabler felt rather vulnerable around CSI Willows. They had met 12 hours before and were already sleeping together. Catherine had filled him in about her background and the profession she had had before she started working for Grissom.

"So Detective how was you're first day?" Catherine asked.

"Better than I had expected." He said smiling at her.

"What were you expecting?" She asked.

"I thought you would all have put me through hell for being the new guy." Elliot said.

"We only do that to rookies. You have quite a bit of experience." Catherine said. "How many kids did you say you had?"

"Five." Elliot said.

"I have a daughter, Lindsay. A mini version of me." Catherine said. "You really do have a lot of experience."

"Yeah I do."

"Yeah you do." catherine said laughing.

"What are we talking about?" He asked.

"What were you talking about?" She asked as they both laughed and went to sleep. A few hours later they were awakened by Catherine's cell phone.

"Damnit, what time is it?" Catherine mumbled.

"3:30am." elliot said yawning.

"This can only be Gil." Catherine said picking up. "This better be good Gil."

"Sorry to wake you but I need everyone at the lab ASAP. Drop everything you're doing." GRissom said.

"Thanks Gil. Gimme 5 minutes." She said hanging up.

"Trouble?" Elliot asked.

"Not sure, he needs us all at the lab for a meeting." Catherine said. "Get dressed hot stuff we've gotta go."

"Right now." Elliot asked.

"Yeah right now. And yes. He's dead ass serious. Get dressed big guy." She said flirtatiously.

"Damn I was enjoying myself." Elliot said.

"Me too. We'll finish later." Catherine said sliding into her jeans and searching for he shirt.

**Nick's Place.**

Nick and Angel were rolling around on the floor having a tickle fight at 3:00am in the morning. This particular tickel fight stirred up some sexual tension. Angel stopped and looked deep into his eyes. Nick stared back and then the next thing they both knew, someone was pounding on their door.

"Who the hell is that?" Nick said.

"Nicky." Catherine calle out.

"Shit! It's Catherine." Angel said.

"Quick. Get dressed! " Nick said "Hold on!"

Angel ran into his room and got dressed as he quickly put his jeans on and pulled his shirt on over his head. His hair was a mess and it was so obvious that he had been having sex.

"Hey Cath, Elliot? What're you guys doing here?" Nick asked

"Gil said he needs us at the lab and you weren't answering your cell." Catherine said. "What's up with you?" She said referring to his hair and the slight smell of sex lingering in the room.

"ooh bad timing." Elliot said seeing Angel.

"Angel?" Catherine said.

"Hey um Cath, what're you doing here?" Angel said.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine said noticing her shirt was half buttoned and her jeans were unzipped. Not to mention she had crazy sex hair. "Oh sorry. I had no idea. Really you two?"

"Tell Gris to give us 20 minute." Nick said.

"Really 20 minutes." Elliot said giving Nick a look.

"To shower and change." Nick said.

"I used to use that one alot too with my Captain back in New York." Elliot said laughing.

Nick smiled awkwardly.

"Hurry up you two. Finish up later." Catherine said as her and Elliot left.

**This is all I've got for you guys now. I have to update and type up some of my other fics. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
